edfandomcom-20200215-history
All Eds Are Off
"All Eds Are Off" is the 18th episode of Season 5 and the 120th and the episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all make a bet of who can put off their annoying habits the longest. Plot Edd and Eddy have known for many years now that their old pal Ed has a bit of a thing going on with gravy. After all, it's not hard to tell considering how many times they have heard him joyfully burbling that five letter word. Chickens and buttered toast may be dear to Ed's heart, but it seems that gravy is like a habit. However, it's not until Ed causes an instant gravy mix incident at the local swimming pool, and later sipping the stuff from a thermos and detaching portions of gravy cakes from his coat lining, that his friends realize that Ed's not just partial to gravy, he's obsessed with the stuff. To make it worse for Eddy, he's been wrongfully accused of the pool suddenly becoming thicker, browner, richer, and tastier, getting sent to detention. Maddened by Ed's constant gravy consumption, Eddy challenges his friend to go without his precious gravy for one whole day and in return Eddy will go without what he normally does for a day, and when Double D leaps to Ed's defense all of a sudden Edd's in the midst of the challenge. It's not very long after that when the "bet" challenge has hit every boy on the school bus. Ed must refrain from eating gravy all day; Double D may only use monosyllabic words and loudmouth Eddy is not allowed to shout. On the non-Eds side, Kevin cannot call the Eds "dorks", Rolf is not going to eat any of his beloved meat, and Jonny is going to stop listening to Mr. 2x4 himself, Plank! Of course to begin with everyone is full of confidence that they can each go the distance and win the pile of loot, after all, it's only one day. They're not so weak, but as the seconds stretch into minutes and the minutes stretch into hours the strain begins to show. Kevin is having a hard time to say "dork", Jonny is demanding that someone gives him something to do (he asked Jimmy in a desperate attempt) and Rolf becomes malnourished. Ed is desperate for gravy; when Edd gives him mashed potatoes with no gravy, he tosses the plate at Kevin. Even though Sarah annoyed him, Eddy survives the first time he is tempted to yell, and is able to use his dirty tactics to lure Kevin into shouting "dork" by irritating him, to make Edd use big words by ripping up a dictionary, to force Jonny 2x4 to accept Plank's bossing by talking to Plank, and he also manages to coerce Rolf into consuming meat by eating a lunch of nothing but meat. Ed is deep in gravy withdrawal and almost gets gravy, but it turns out that it's Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday–Eddy starts running his big mouth before Ed could tell him that it is really butterscotch pudding, which he is allergic to. Because of Eddy cracking when he thought he won, Ed got $1.25 and planned to spend it on what else but more gravy. Eddy then comes after Ed with a big tub of butterscotch pudding, because he was so ferociously mad at the guy for beating him out. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': up and begins panicking in the pool AAAAAH!!! THE DAM'S BURST!!! MAN THE LIFEBOATS!!! WOMEN AND ME FIRST!!!! This early morning stuff's killing me. bucket full of gravy hits him on the head Hey, watch it, Ahab! I'm trying to catch a few winks here! Edd: Ed consuming the gravy he has Ed, is that gravy you're consuming? ---- *'Eddy': Great! So I end up with a detention because of YOUR stupid eating habits! Ed: Is it that time already? Oh, gravy cakes. Yum. Edd: "Excuse me, Ed, but don't you feel this daily diet of gravy may become detrimental to your health?" just stares at Edd Eddy: I swear he's obsessed with the stuff! It's stashed here, up Ed's shirt, revealing several gravy boats filled with gravy taped to his chest hides it there, off Ed's shoe, pouring gravy out of it. I bet you couldn't go a lousy day without your lousy gravy, Ed! Ed: he takes out a thermos and fills it with gravy ''Says you! '''Eddy': GO PROVE IT!!!!! drops his thermos of gravy and covers his ears Ed: AAAAAAH! Your voice is like toothpicks in my drumsticks, Eddy! Edd: primly I agree Ed, I've always wished Eddy could communicate in a tone of voice that didn't sarcastically rattle the timbers of every house in a four-block vicinity. seethes in anger, clearly trying to think of a response to Edd Ed: the fourth wall Don't touch that dial, kids! Eddy: And what about YOU, Mr. Encyclopediac???!! I bet I can stop yelling way before you could stop using those big fancy schmancy words of yours! Jonny: Plank says Double D would go wacky if he only used words with one syllable. Eddy: HA! Even the door stop's got you pegged! Kevin: Awww, Dork, Dork and Dorky are having a little tiff. Ain't it precious? and Nazz laugh What dorks. Rolf: Always with this "duck" word, yes, Kevin-Boy? Rolf would wager his love of mammal flesh and 25 cents that you cannot renounce this label for the mixed-nuts Ed-Boys! Eddy: 25 cents?! Kevin: What? I can give up saying "dork" just like that. fingers Eddy: Jonny Think you could go a whole day without that chunk of termite food telling you what to do? Jonny: nerveously Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy, Eddy. Right, Plank...? Eddy: Sounds like we got ourselves a bet! So, what do you say, boys? Ya in or what? Kevin: I'm in. Rolf: Rolf will partake. Jonny: This is gonna be a hoot! Ed: No gravy or bust. Edd: Very well, then. I welcome the challenge to my vast resource of the English word. Kevin: Yo, Nazz. Want in on this action? Nazz: As if. Edd: Then may the best... throat ...gentleman win. ---- *''Eddy and Sarah accidentally and literally run into each other'' Sarah: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FISHFACE!!! is about to yell back at Sarah, but stops himself. Rolf and Kevin peer around the corner Rolf: anticipation Hello! clears his throat Eddy: calmly Nice try, windbag pokes Sarah's nose ---- *'Eddy': Check it out, Shakespeare. Without Plank, Melonhead's fallin' apart. Begging to get bossed around. Ready to chicken out? Edd: ", not at all. It is... fun... to... mmm, speak in small words all day. Not hard one bit. ---- *'Edd': hesitating Don't, um, push, Ed- -dy. You are not, oh… fair! ---- *'Ed': Mashed potatoes, no gravy! is hit by the potatoes, his football slugs Eddy's face Kevin: first Nice catch ya- DOOOOOORK!!! Dork! Dork! Dorkin' Dorky! DORK!!! stops, cracks his neck & back with a sigh and walks away Man, that felt good. ---- *'Eddy': to Jonny through jealousy What's that, Plank? You want me to what? Move all your stuff to my house? You wanna boss me around instead? And hang out with someone with a normal-sized head? You're a riot, pal o'mine! headbutts Eddy from behind and retrieves Plank Jonny: snapping Nobody takes orders from this sack of termite food but ME! Nuts to your stupid bet, homewrecker! ---- *'Edd': hovering over a pot of gravy ED, NO! next to the pot You and Eddy are the only ones left in the bet! plunges into the gravy-like liquid, Eddy laughs maniacally Eddy: he won: I win! Ha ha ha! Am I loud enough for ya, Double D?! HOW 'BOUT NOW???!!! NO?!?! HOW 'BOUT NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Ed: out of the bin Uh oh… Butterscotch. Eddy: Butter-what? Edd: Oh… will you look at that? It's 'Fun with Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday' today. It's not gravy after all. Eddy: enraged NOT GRAVY!!?? his hands on his mouth in realization that he lost the bet ---- *'Rolf' Jonny in the cafeteria door, all skinny and boney: "Thank you Jonny the Wood-Boy, Rolf could not find the strength to open the door." ---- *'Eddy': Let's see here. on a pen ''"Con-she-in-ch-is". What kind of bunk word is that? ''out the word in the dictionary ''Here's another one, "tem-per-a-mental". Well I don't know about you, but that's just plain stupid. ''out the word "temperamental" in the dictionary Edd: STOOOP!!! the dictionary from Eddy I will not tolerate your single-handed annihilation of the English language for your own monetary gain, Eddy! covers his mouth realizing he lost the bet The Bet *'Name': Ed Habit: Gravy consumption. Failure: None. Place: Was the winner of the bet. He won $1.25. *'Name': Eddy Habit: Yelling. Failure: He caused almost everyone eliminated (exepct Ed) but lost when he shouted at Edd when he thought that Ed already blew his chance at winning (by making him dive into a vat of what appeared to be gravy), but Ed burst his bubble by saying the gravy was really butterscotch pudding. Since Eddy yelled before they found out it was butterscotch, he was the last one eliminated and the runner-up. Place: 2nd *'Name': Rolf Habit: Meat consumption. Failure: Eddy tempted him to eat meat by eating it himself, he eventually gave into the temptation. Place: '3rd *'Name: Jonny Habit: Taking orders from Plank. Failure: Eddy let Plank give him orders and Jonny got jealous. Place: 4th *'Name': Edd Habit: Using challenging words. Failure: Eddy was crossing out all the challenging words in a dictionary and Edd couldn't take it. Place: 5th *'Name': Kevin Habit: Calling the Eds "dorks". Failure: Eddy harassed him to no end (shooting him with paper-balls and splattering mash potato in his face) until he snapped. Place: 6th Trivia/Goofs *The names of some of the people who work on the show are on the lockers next to where Jimmy & Sarah keep their stuff. Along with the two little kids there's Bonni, Kylie, Jin, Zoe, Vinnie, Logan, Dan & Sue. The lineup includes Bonni Reid (color designer), Kylie Ellis (production manager), Zoe Borroz (production assistant) and Dan Sioui (producer). *Eddy can't pronounce or understand the word "unconscious" again referencing the episode "Ed or Tails" when Eddy was ordering Edd to pronounce it for him while questioning Jimmy at the Rent-a-Clown scam. *This marks the first and only appearance of the Peach Creek Community Pool. *Problems without their habits: **Eddy: No problem without his habit, except it annoys him a couple times (though he does have one very close call with Sarah) **Edd: Finds it harder to think of one syllable words **Ed: Dry lower eyelids and withdrawal symptoms **Kevin: Irritation from Eddy annoying him **Rolf: Incredibly weak; unable to open doors or bite a celery stalk **Jonny: Not thinking straight and begging others to boss him around *Ed once again breaks the fourth wall by staring to the audience and saying "Don't touch that dial, kids!" *We learn that Ed is allergic to butterscotch pudding. The symptoms for him are mainly itchiness and swelling of the skin. *The title card shows a person opening a coat filled with a dictionary, (reflecting Edd's habit) a box of meat, (reflecting Rolf's habit) and gravy (reflecting Ed's habit). The person's clothes resembles Eddy's clothes, and the opening of the coat and the things in it reflect how Eddy tempted the others to give in to their bad habits in the episode. These three things are three of the four tangible objects in the bet (the only other one is Plank). *Ed's gravy addiction is a lot stronger and a lot more noticeable in this episode, causing aggressiveness and hallucinations. *When Ed pops his head out of the butterscotch pudding, some splashes onto Edd, but after the camera cuts away and then comes back he looks normal. *Despite the bet that Edd has to go for 1 day using one syllable words, he said a two syllable word (Eddy), although this may be because he wasn't allowed to say complex words and the majority of the complex words he says are more than one syllable long, even though he said every syllable for itself (Ed and Dy). *There is a possible reference to famed novelist Stephen King. When Eddy is standing on the stack of books so that he can look in to the library, two of the books are labeled "Tower" and "Stand" which is a possible reference to two of King's books: the Dark Tower series and The Stand. *Rolf wagered his love for mammal flesh, meaning that he could have still eaten fish and poultry other than chicken. Then again, Rolf wouldn't be happy with only fish and poultry and wanted mammal meat. *When Ed is walking to the diving board, he does not have the gravy mix in his underwear. It suddenly appears when he dives into the pool. *For some reason, neither Sarah nor Jimmy were at the pool. Possibly this is because they are not in the same class as the other kids. *Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers didn't partake in the bet. Kevin asked Nazz if she wanted to join in, but she declined. Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers were not on the same bus. **Interestingly, Sarah and Jimmy are on the same bus as the Eds in the episode "Run Ed Run". This is probably a continuity error. *Now we know Ed carries gravy around anywhere. There's gravy in his shoes, his chest (with small bowls) and what he calls "gravycakes" in his jacket. *No scams took place in the episode. *85th time Lee and Marie didn't appear. *84th time May didn't appear. *This is the first episode to air in 2007. *'Running gag': Eddy trying to get all the other boys (except Jimmy) to do their annoying habit by tempting them. *Eddy called Ed, "Ahab", at the beginning of the episode, which is a reference to the book Moby Dick, of which the most famous character is Captain Ahab. *The Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday event could prove this whole episode took place on a Tuesday. *When Edd holds up Ed's winnings, he says its $1.25, but if the coins were quarters, then the amount is far greater than $1.25. Though this could be a collection of other coins along with quarters. *Veggie is misspelled as "vegge". Gallery Eddy-swimming.jpg|Eddy sleeping in the Peach Creek Community Swimming Pool. File:Pool1.png|The kids jump into the pool. Gravy Mix.png|Ed's Gravy Mix box. File:Pool2.png|Contamination of the pool. Gravy Cakes.jpg|Gravy cakes in Ed's jacket. Gravy Boats.jpg|Gravy boats underneath Ed's shirt. Gravy-in-Ed's-Shoe.jpg|Gravy hiding in Ed's shoe. Edd's-Dare.jpg|Eddy giving Edd a dare while Ed is sipping gravy through a straw from one of his boats. Ha!.jpg|Ha! Even the doorstop's got ya! pic-1.PNG|"Looks like we've got our selves a deal!" pic-2.PNG|"Hello?" Mouthstopper Eddy.jpg|Eddy was starting to yell at Sarah, after he realizes that he was in the bet. 1.jpg|Rolf becomes extremely weak and skinny from not eating any meat. Crazy-Ed-jpg.jpg|"Table coulda...kinda taste like gravy." Creepy face.jpg|"Nice catch ya... DORK!!! pic-3.PNG|Eddy with a football on his face. Eddy-Yelling-jpg.jpg|"AM I LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW?!" Video kn_i0c7pnkg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5